


Getting older

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, F/M, I LOVE WENTWORTH'S HAIR OKAY?, Post-Season 2, just everything fixed and them living happily together ah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: One year after Sara and Leonard left the Waverider, an insecurity he didn't know he had troubles the crook.





	Getting older

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a photo of Wentworth and now his hair is almost entirely white and god damn he looks amazing.  
> This man is the only man who can pull of this look.  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.

“Does my hair bother you?” He asked one day; making Sara look up at him from the sofa where she was laying and reading a book. Her eyebrows furrowed as she saw Leonard standing in front of the mirror they had in their living room; hands on his now fully-white hair. They were still close-chopped but even with his mostly wrinkle-free face, you could now see that Leonard was over 45 years old.

The small blonde didn’t say anything for a minute before she stood up and walked next to him. Sara placed her hands on Leonard’s shoulders as she tip-toed and pressed a small kiss on his cheek. He turned to face her and she continued to have that stupid grin on her face.

“Are you afraid it makes you look old Len?” She asked and honestly; it did… He was feeling normal, same endurance in every department, same will to do things. He didn’t feel old; but his hair was telling him otherwise.

He remember that Lewis’s hair was beginning to turn white after he was over sixty, but his own was starting to turn grey as soon as he turned forty.

Now, 5 years later he was living with a thirty one year old assassin who was full of life and she looked so young. Leonard would never forget the look on Quentin’s face as he walked inside his home; holding Sara’s hand. His eyes fell on their joined hands and then on his graying hair. He had told Sara if she has thought through dating a _criminal_ who was that older than her and even though she had defended him and declared that she loved Leonard and his age or past occupation didn’t matter one bit to her… he didn’t want people to look at them on the street like they did. He didn’t care about what people thought of him because he never had, but for some reason he didn’t want people to talk about Sara. For her friends to judge her on her decision to be with him… And in the end for all these comments to make Sara realize that being with Leonard wasn’t worth all of that, even though they had seemingly accepted the being together and they were being friendly to Leonard; with the exception of course, of Oliver Queen.

“Len, I think the hair makes you look hot.” She finally said with a sultry voice. “And when I look at you; I don’t give a damn how old your hair makes you look, or how old you are. Because practically you are dating a twice-deceased woman and, because I love you. And your hair doesn’t matter not even a little bit to me. It never did…”

Leonard looked at her; marveling at the beautiful human that was Sara Lance. The woman who had made his life better and who was right; _again_.

“I love you.” He said before the blonde took him by the hand and leaded him away from the mirror.

“And I love you very much.” Sara responded as she pushed Leonard back and he fell on his back on the sofa. “Maybe next Christmas you can grow a beard and dress up as Santa.”

The man smirked as he flipped them and now he was on top and pressing on all of the right spots; making Sara release small moans underneath him.

Well now he really had to show her that just because he had white hair; that didn’t mean that he was any less tireless due to his age… or had any less stamina.


End file.
